


SPNTL

by Scedasticity



Series: Crossover Sburb Sessions [11]
Category: Homestuck, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - SBURB Fusion, Gen, OR IS IT AN AU, throwing you in the homestuck deep end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scedasticity/pseuds/Scedasticity
Summary: Eventually you have to notice that all of the amazingly power, cosmic, supposed-to-be-ineffable entities you run into are justpeople.





	SPNTL

The universe moved on as it always had. It had never needed their presence.

The only difference was now there was no one left to remember them. 

Not really.

No one would remember the Thief of Space first standing over an ectobiology apparatus, and the light of possibility in her face. No one would remember the care she took in gathering frogs, how fiercely protective of them she was against the underlings. No one would remember her determination that their universe would be a universe of endless possibility. No one would remember her crying alone over the dreams she lost before fiercely discarding them for future possibilities.

No one would remember the Lord of Life and Maid of Void screaming at each other over whose idea it had been to play the game, who was responsible for all that had been destroyed. No one would remember how they made up and cried in each other's arms, because at least they still had that. No one would remember her pushing him forward when he felt like he would crumble under the burden of responsibility, or his pulling her back when her fury at what they had been thrown into made her want to just burn it all down.

No one would remember the Prince of Time meticulously finding the timeline that led to success and pruning the timelines that didn't. No one would remember how he struggled with the necessity of leaving people behind there, and his slowly dawning horror at realizing there was no way of knowing how long they would linger there, doomed but still alive, still potentially suffering. No one would remember why he decided concrete, definite endings were so important.

No one would remember they were all friends once.

No one would remember how hopeful they were when they decided an entire universe was too much for them to manage — but they could handle a world. They would be proper deities for a world, and make sure things there turned out _right_ , and though this world bore signs of having a _fate_ , they would make sure no one ever had to go through what they did.

All that was left was the aftermath of their falling out — exile and imprisonment and isolation, fear and retreat and immersion in cold duty. Micromanagement gave way to delegation which, somehow, made things even worse. They could not handle a single world. They could not make things turn out right.

They _could_ make sure no one had to go through what they did. Even when they were at odds over everything else, they could agree on stomping out any sign of _that_.

Until the Thief of Space returned from exile to help those she called her children, and died. And the Prince of Time bet against human contrariness, and died. And finally the Maid of Void and Lord of Life left together, and no one was left to remember.

* * *

Chuck: Lord of Life  
Amara: Maid of Void  
Death: Prince of Time  
Eve: Thief of Space

…In this setup it is in fact entirely possible that the entities that were last seen going by Chuck, Amara, and Eve _started out_ named Chuck, Amara, and Eve. Death probably wasn't named Death, though.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is interest, I MAY write some of what happens when they're all gone and no one is left to prevent SBURB from manifesting on that Earth.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the price of immortality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817824) by [mallyrn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallyrn/pseuds/mallyrn)




End file.
